


The High Warlock of Brooklyn

by insieme



Series: Canon Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon Universe, Confident Alec Lightwood, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, You can't tell me this hasn't happened before, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: The Head of the New York Institute calls for a meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn





	The High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god ... what have I done?
> 
> This came from the scene in the trailer where Alec is telling Magnus about Shadowhunters being killed. 
> 
> It was written in less than an hour so please don't judge me too hard.

Alec looked around the mess of papers on his desk and sighed. 

Valentine had really caused a big mess for them to clean up this time. Alec loved the work, he really did. Being Head of the Institute meant that Alec had the most responsibility, and got to be the leader he had been trained to be since he was a boy. It was a ton of work, but he usually enjoyed the challenge.

But as of more recently, it meant he had to catalogue all of the dead Downworlders while ensuring that the peace was kept between them and the Shadowhunters. 

So far, keeping the peace hadn’t been too difficult. Alec had met with the heads of the clans, packs and covens right away and explained the events to them as best as he could. Most of them were reasonable, listening and promising to speak to their people. They had had a few incidents of angry Downworlders attacking Nephilim on their usual rounds but those had been dealt with swiftly and as diplomatically as the situation allowed. 

So overall, Alec felt he was starting to get the situation under control. There had been a few bumps but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

He looked up when he heard a knock on the office door. “Come in.” 

Raj poked his head in. “Sir, fire message for you from the Clave. It’s urgent.” He waved the piece of paper, showing Alec. 

“Sure, Raj. Bring it in.” He hoped it wouldn't be something he needed to deal with right away. He hadn't eaten this morning before he left the loft and wanted to grab something to eat, maybe call Magnus and see if he was awake.

Raj placed the message on the desk and gave Alec an apologetic glance. “Sorry, sir. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

He shot Raj an inquisitive look but the younger man was already out the door before he could ask him what he meant. He unfolded the piece of paper and scanned it quickly. He sighed and rubbed his fingers into his temples. Of course the Clave would put this on him right now, but at least it had a positive side. “Raj!” He called out, loud enough so that Raj could hear him where he was no doubt standing on the other side of the door. 

He poked his head in meekly. “Yes, sir?” 

Alec glanced down at the paper again then back to Raj. “Call Magnus Bane. Tell him that I have requested a meeting with him.” 

 

***

 

Just under an hour later a portal opened right into Alec’s office, startling him from the paperwork he was working on. 

He really should be used to it by now. 

Magnus stepped out gracefully, jacket flaring out elegantly behind him. He was dressed professionally today in a three piece maroon suit and black leather shoes. He had on his usual necklaces and rings and a light touch of makeup. His hair was just normal black today, but spiked up at the front. Alec knew he had probably woken Magnus with his message, removing him from the pillow cocoon that Alec had left him in this morning when he left. 

He walked over and gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek before sitting in one of the chairs across from him. Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t one for public displays of affection, especially when he was working. “Good morning, Alexander. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He emphasized the work pleasure, twinkle in his eye. 

Alec chuckled but kept his professionalism in check. He was all too aware of the open door of his office, Shadowhunters walking by and peering in every few minutes. The last thing he needed was reports being sent to the Clave that he was using work time to flirt with his boyfriend. 

He wordlessly handed the fire message he had received earlier over to Magnus. The other man read it quickly, sculpted brows drawn together. “The Clave wants Downworlder representatives in the Institute?” 

Alec understood the skepticism in his voice. In all the years it had been active, the Clave had never once expressed interest in what the Downworlders wanted and Alec knew that Magnus was far more aware of that fact than he was, having lived before the Accords. “Yeah. Apparently I need to chose my representatives by the end of the week.” He sighed. “This is just them doing damage control.” 

Magnus shrugged. “I mean, as much as it is them trying to fix the mistakes Valentine made, it certainly is a step in the right direction.” 

“It would be nice to have more Downworld activity over here.” Alec said, small smile growing on his lips. "It could help with keeping the peace."

“Oh yes, there would definitely be more _activity_ happening over here.” Magnus eyes shone mischievously giving Alec no doubt in his mind what the other man was thinking. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

“Magnus, focus. So I was thinking Raphael for the vampires. He has a pretty good relationship with some of the Shadowhunters and Simon, obviously. The kid is annoying but he has been useful lately, especially now that he's a Daylighter. Meliorn would be my top choice for the fair folk. Having a Seelie knight as our representative would really help get the rest of the faeries on board I think. Obviously, Luke would stand for the werewolves, considering his connections to the Nephilim.” 

Magnus smirked. “And the warlocks?” 

Alec chuckled. “Well, I think it would only make sense to have a High Warlock, don't you agree?” Magnus nodded, mouth quirked up at the corner. “And I’ve heard the High Warlock of Brooklyn is very powerful, not to mention a real charmer. Good looking too. Perhaps I should give him a call.” Alec felt the rush of flirting with Magnus when his colleagues were just steps away, even though he was being fairly tame.

His eyes flicked momentarily to the door. Magnus must have caught onto what Alec was thinking because one second it was open and the next it had swung shut, lock clicking in place. 

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus, who just shrugged innocently. “I agree with your reasoning, Alexander. I think it would be best to have someone with real … power on your team.” 

Alec bit his lip, trying in vain to hide his ever growing smile. “Power, hm? We could use some of that here.” 

Magnus slowly rose from his chair. He sauntered slowly over to where Alec was sitting, and he knew suddenly that they wouldn’t be getting any more work done today. He should have expected it really. When you had a boyfriend as beautiful as Magnus Bane, it was hard to focus on anything else when he was around. 

“It’s power you want, Mr. Head of the Institute?” Alec nodded, eyes following Magnus’ every move. He was standing right in front of Alec now, looking down at him through his lashes. “I’m sure that can be arranged.” 

He sat himself on Alec’s lap, knees going on either side of his hips. Alec’s hands automatically went to his hips, steadying him. Magnus leaned in and pressed soft kisses under Alec’s ear, just light presses against the sensitive skin. Alec shivered. “I should - should really send out those representative request letters.” He breathed, though he had no intention of removing Magnus from his lap.

He felt Magnus smirk against his skin. He sat back and waved his hand. A letter suddenly fluttered down, seemingly from nowhere. “Oh look! I’ve got mail from the New York Institute. I wonder what it says ...” 

Alec tried to think of any other reason why he should stop Magnus from biting his earlobe gently, but he couldn’t think of a single one. Magnus had sent out the letters and all the other paperwork he had sitting on his desk wasn't urgent and could wait until tomorrow. 

“Well if you’re going to distract me at work,” Alec groaned, pulling Magnus away from his neck until their noses were inches apart. “At least do it properly.” 

“As you wish, my angel.” Magnus threaded his fingers into Alec’s hair and pulled him in, mouths crashing together. 

Magnus kissed him soft and slow at first, until Alec gripped his hips tighter and pulled him closer into his lap. 

Magnus got the hint, molding his mouth to Alec’s and kissing him hard and fast like his life depended on it. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, pulling lightly every so often in the way he knew Alec liked. Alec moaned in response. 

Alec slid his hands under Magnus’ suit jacket and untucked the white shirt underneath, desperate to get his hands on bare skin. He ran his hands up his boyfriend’s back, the soft skin burning under his touch. He pressed in on Magnus’ lower back, pushing the older man closer into him. 

They both groaned at the friction the action caused. Magnus pulled back and rest his forehead against Alec’s. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide, breath coming out of his mouth in soft puffs. “I’m afraid if we don’t stop here I might not have the willpower to stop, darling.” 

Alec laughed softly, kissing Magnus’ jaw. “Who said we needed to stop?” 

Magnus’ eyes went wide before a feral grin overtook his face. Alec was usually very professional at work and even though everyone knew they were together, he wanted to make sure their personal life didn’t mix in with professional work. Magnus had always accepted that easily. He knew how much Alec cared about his job and his honour and had told Alec many times that the forbidden love thing was kind of hot. 

Magnus locked his eyes with Alec’s, looking for any signs of doubt. When he saw none, he smirked and ground his hips down on the other man’s slowly and deliberately. “Fooling around at work? Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” He purred, circling his hips again. 

Alec choked out a moan but Magnus swallowed it, capturing his lips in another kiss. Alec kissed him back, giving Magnus just as much as he was receiving. His hands went to Magnus’ ass, and he gripped it tightly, relishing the sounds Magnus made when he did. 

They were rutting against each other like teenagers and Alec knew that he wouldn’t last long if they kept going like this. He moved his hands to the front of Magnus’ pants and rested them there lightly, silently asking for permission. Magnus pulled back and nodded, before moving back to his ministrations on Alec’s neck. 

Alec made quick work of Magnus’ pants, shucking them off quickly. Magnus pulled off Alec’s shirt and threw it to the ground, moving next to his belt. 

Soon enough they were just in their underwear, bare chests rubbing together hotly. Alec was quite possibly the most turned on he had ever been in his entire life. The fact that there were Shadowhunters walking by this office, completely oblivious to what was going on inside made his cheeks go hot. 

Magnus pulled back and kissed Alec’s flaming cheeks lightly. As if he knew what Alec was thinking he whispered, “As much fun as it would be to see if I could keep you quiet, you have a tendency to be rather loud.” He smirked. “Especially when I’m riding you.” Alec choked, cheeks hot and dick getting impossibly harder. 

Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers. “There, now you can be as loud as you want, Angel. No one but me will hear you.”

Alec pulled Magnus in roughly and kissed him hard. He felt the sweat dripping down his neck and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Being with Magnus had that effect on him. He rutted up against Magnus impatiently, begging for some sort of friction. “Magnus, please.” He moaned. 

“It’s okay, my love.” He kissed the runes on Alec’s chest, one by one. “I’m going to take care of you.” Goosebumps rose on Alec’s skin where Magnus kissed him, and Alec almost lost it. He had never thought himself to be that vocal in bed, but with the things Magnus did with his mouth it was hard not to be. 

Magnus got to the waistband of his boxers, fingers playing gently with the elastic. “Can I?” 

Alec groaned, but muttered “I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Magnus laughed and made quick work of Alec’s boxers and then his own, leaving them both gloriously naked. 

Alec took in all of Magnus. He was straddling Alec again and it was hard to focus on anything except the feel of him pressing into Alec, the expanse of bare chest in front of Alec and the dirty things Magnus was whispering in his ear. He ran his hands up the warlocks biceps and then down his sides and along his chest. 

Magnus let him explore for a few minutes, as he always did. Alec loved Magnus’ body, something he had told him on many occasions and Magnus preened every time he said it. He pressed a light kiss just above Magnus’ heart, soft and sweet. Magnus smiled softly and Alec pecked him on the lips. “Now, I believe you mentioned something about riding me?” 

Magnus laughed at Alec’s quick switch of moods. “I believe I did. I must admit, ever since you took over the Institute, I’ve always had a fantasy about riding you in your office.” 

Alec smirked. “Is that a power kink I hear, Magnus Bane?”

Magnus laughed. “Don’t you kink shame me, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned. “Believe me, I’m not.” He pulled Magnus in rougher this time, hands gripping his ass. He kissed him again, hot and slow while his other hand made its way down between Magnus’ cheeks to his hole. He was surprised to find the other man already prepped and open for him, finger sliding in easily. 

Alec pulled back and Magnus shrugged. “When I got a call saying you wanted to see me for a meeting, I wanted to be prepared for anything.” Alec felt a rush of arousal flood through him. He thought of Magnus, lying on their bed at home, opening himself up and thinking about Alec. 

He moaned. “That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.” In response Magnus raised himself up on his knees and positioned himself above Alec’s dick. 

“I love you.” He whispered sweetly, kissing Alec on the nose. 

“And I love you.” Alec replied back, his soft and sweet tone a stark contrast to the positions they were currently in. 

Magnus slowly sunk himself down and Alec bit his lip, suppressing a groan. Magnus’ eyes were fluttering but he ran his finger along Alec’s lip, releasing it gently. “I want to hear you, Angel.” He purred. “Tell me how I make you feel.” 

Magnus bottomed out and Alec moaned, loud and obscene. “Fuck. You - you feel so damn good. So tight, even though we just - ugh - just did this this morning.” His voice was wrecked already. God, this was hotter than he imagined.

Magnus shifted his hips slightly, rolling himself slowly getting used to the feeling of Alec inside him. Both of them groaned in unison. 

When Magnus was ready to move, Alec placed his hands on hips, pushing him up slowly. Magnus threw his head back, necklaces bouncing against his chest as they developed a steady rhythm. Alec watched them swing in front of him, the sight mixed with the steady sound of Magnus' breathing and moans putting him in a trance. Alec met him with every thrust, pushing up as Magnus ground down. It was hot and dirty and Alec knew it wouldn’t last long. 

He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ back and pulled him closer, snapping his hips hard and fast. Magnus was muttering obscenities, some in English and some in languages Alec didn’t understand. His glamour fell and Alec grinned triumphantly. Magnus only dropped his glamour when he was close to losing control. 

Alec thrust up into him with more vigour. “Mags, you’re so good. Feel so good.” He was incapable of proper sentences but Magnus got the point. He pulled Alec into him, pressing their mouths together. Both of them were too far gone to do more than breathe into each others mouths, hot breath mingling. 

“Fuck, Alec. You’re so - so big. Love the feeling of you inside me.” Magnus was babbling encouragements, fingers running through Alec’s sweaty hair and Alec knew he was getting closer to the edge. 

Alec was close too so he redoubled his efforts, grabbing Magnus’ hips and slamming into him, making the warlock cry out when he hit the bundle of nerves deep within him. “There! Fuck, Alec. Again.” Alec angled at that spot again and again, Magnus’ pleasure pushing him closer. 

“Magnus I’m gonna -” 

Magnus nodded quickly. “Lilith, me too.” 

Alec’s thrusts were getting erratic and sloppy. He leaned up and let his breath ghost over the shell of Magnus’ ear. “Come for me.” 

That was all it took. Magnus melted in his arms, crying out and coming all over Alec’s chest. Alec followed not long after, fucking Magnus through the aftershocks. Alec pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt the other man. Magnus slumped against Alec’s chest, waving his hand weakly and cleaning up the mess. He rested his forehead in the junction between Alec’s shoulder and neck and let out a shaky laugh. “That was quite possibly the best sex we’ve ever had.” 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulder and kissed him lightly on the temple. “Even better than that time on the balcony?”

Magnus hummed. “That _was_ good. But I think this tops it.” 

Alec laughed. He ran his hand slowly up and down Magnus’ back, both of them slowly getting their breath back. “Well, when you’re the warlock representative we can certainly make these meetings more common.” 

Magnus smirked. “ _When_ I’m warlock representative, hm? What makes you so sure I’m going to accept?” 

Alec kissed him behind the ear. “I can think of one way to convince you.” 

And if Alec had any other meetings that day, he was sure to cancel them. Because no Clave meeting was really as important as one with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides face in shame*
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://twitter.com/insiemes%E2%80%9D>Twitter</a>%20or%20<a%20href=)


End file.
